In an LTE-TDD system, time slots of uplink and downlink sub-frames of a Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) and a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) are arranged in serial. During implementation of an LTE-TDD base station, as the uplink and downlink PUSCH and PDSCH sub-frames are arranged in serial in time, parallel processing at the uplink and downlink, namely, processing the sub-frames according to an order of sub-frames 0, 1, 2, . . . 9, often leads to an excessively high idle rate of a baseband processor, thus reducing a resource utilization of the processor.
In order to improve the resource utilization of the processor, the present disclosure adopts a solution of serial processing of the uplink and downlink sub-frames with a same processor (or processor array). For this solution, the method for length allocation and the best arrangement of time slots for processing the uplink and downlink sub-frames in the worst case is given. Relative to the uplink and downlink parallel method, such a serial method may obtain more abundant processing time. In other words, the baseband processor only needs a lower speed.